A Bond Of SubAtomic Forces
by TheVirologist
Summary: A disturbance in northern Kazakhstan. People always say tough times bring people closer lets see what this isolated part of the world can do. Rated T for later on, Obviously focused on Fitzsimmons. Taking things slow and steady
1. Introduction

A Bond of Subatomic Forces

"Guys we have picked up on some unusually high concentrations of radioactive carbon compounds in northern Kazakhstan" stated Coulson.

"Now I'm not precisely sure what this implies, but the big guys seem to think it's bad. So, Fitzsimmons any ideas?"

"Well there could be a malfunctioning nuclear reactor somewhere nearby…" started Fitz

"… Causing organic materials containing carbon to pick up these radioactive particles "ended Simmons.

"But we need more data on the area, it must be more a complicated or dangerous situation for shield to be interested in it." Said Simmons.

Hmm. If she could just figure out what to narrow the search down to, then.

"Skye-"

"Got it sir. So far I found out there's a bioweapon research centre nearby, there's also a couple of fishy factories but my best guess is the more sciency option."

"Give me a map of the general area and the rest of you figure out your details for your job" May said while walking back to her silent relaxing seat where no one could bother her.

_In the lab…_

"Oh Fitz!"

"What I'm just saying, that we could drop a carbonized-lead rod in and apply have the drone apply a current so the electromagnetic forces would draw it towards the source"

"Obviously it must be more that simple attraction of particles. I'm saying if organic materials are picking up these particles more it must be more biological than physical."

"OH! You did not play that card again! I believe your judgement of what's more biological, chemical, or physical is highly biased! "His Scottish accent now thickening with the heat of the situation

"Well I don't believe your opinions much better than mine! If it weren't for biology you wouldn't-

"GUYS Calm down! I know I don't entirely understand this stuff, but I have a suggestion. You both know chemistry right? It's like the connection between biology and physics (2 opposite things)"Exclaimed the observing Skye.

**Fitz POV**

Lately it's been frustrating working with Jemma she's so damn infuriating. I suppose it's not even her that's infuriating. She's me best friend, the one person I can't live without and yet we've been fighting more. It starts in the lab or a casual conversation or who's goanna do the the projects weve been assigned to work on, up till 4 in the moring and getting to close to being harmed for my comfort. We can still get along but in more stressful situations its breaks away the last of our nerves. Therefore I hate S.H.I.E.L.D. For one damn reason

_They're tearing me and Jem apart_

**Review please I would like to know how I did :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ward POV**

While I was waiting for the plane to get to the designated location I decided I might as well eat some food to store up some energy, relax and go over the logistics of the mission.

You know, I should probably teach Skye some last minute tactics that could help her, after all I wouldn't want my rookie getting injured, or dying.

"Agent Rookie, I have a cookie!"

"Well unless you plan on giving me a big cookie for the push ups I know I'm going to do suggest you work on your negotiating skills."

I'll admit she's got talent to be a very successful agent but sometimes that talent (which involves her mouth, unfortunately) can be a pain in the ass.

"Besides I have a more important task at the moment"

"Really and what could be more important than learning skills that will help you complete your missions and to survive?"

"Making sure Fitzsimmons here, don't get into Science"

"They'll fix it themselves they always do. Besides I'm your SO and I say that you HAVE to come out here and train"

"Fine but if anything happens it's on your head"

You don't think I realize that, I'm teaching you these damn skills so I won't be haunted the rest of my life cause of you dying. I swear to god if anything ever happened to Skye I would probably end up tracking down the guy who hurt her, then hurt him.

**Simmons POV**

OK so maybe Skye is right about the situation. Me and Fitz having been fighting more lately, but I noticed this happens whenever we are put under more stress. Maybe if I could just block half of our cortisol receptors then me and Fitz could continue normally. Although it would be much easier just to take a nap, but the job only allows an unusual sleep schedule that the human circadian rhythm isn't meant to work with.

"What?" I noticed Fitz looking at me the way he does when he knows I'm thinking

"I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

"Us, we've been more aggressive with each other than usual…"

"I know I don't like fighting with you, it doesn't exactly feel the best"

"Hmm. Usually it's quite normal but lately there's been more anger driving it."

"I swear to god if we were back in the lab we'd be ok right now."

"But it was so dull there Fitz"

"Well I prefer dull, with my best friend, when I can be in the same room as you 24/7 and not feel horrible because were under so much damn pressure!"

It's true but maybe that's why it hurt so much. We should just return to work and get along.

"Listen I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I mean I do its just I – I want it back the way it used to be, if we weren't worked so much, then maybe… but you know how I am when I have to get physical Jemma"

"I know Fitz , listen it's not for another 8 hours till we get there so how about we get some sleep and 2 hours before we land we'll work on this again."

"Then we won't be such grumpy cats "

"Everything's going to be ok Fitz. Even if we are grumpy cats, we'll still get the job done"

"Yeah well goodnight, err I guess good afternoon or good sleep time"

"I see your neurons aren't serving you very well you really need your sleep Fitz"


	3. Chapter 3

**May POV**

Hard to believe Coulson got me into this. It's nice to be in the action then relax for hours until the next mission arrives. I suppose I'm still doing a lot of sitting, so it's practically just like administration. Of course Coulson sucked me in, I don't think anyone else could. He's very charismatic, but even then I think it's that innocence in his face that drew me in. Even as a middle aged man showing signs of aging, he has the look of a righteous innocent child. His behaviour isn't too innocent but he knows what's right or wrong even going as far as to disobey orders for the good of a person (or people).

Of course. He has a mission; to help other people. Once he had his "master" team assembled he isn't going to let anyone get in his way from completing his mission.

Soon be time to get this show on the road.

**Later…**

"Ok team may, ward you guys will take out the guards, then call Fitzsimmons in when it's clear. Skye you'll be here to hack into their security system and observe enemy movements and give Intel to our inside agents"

**Ward POV**

BAM!

They drop so easy, 2, 5, and 7 all gone.

It would be a good idea for these secret organizations to invest in much more attentive security guards. I see agent May has already cleared her set of guards out, I'm going to have to beat her next time.

"Fitzsimmons you're clear to come in ","Skye is it clear by our entry point"

"The first hall is clear but the adjoin hallways up farther in the original hall has guards walking around, but they seem to be fairly relaxed".

This can't be right if this building was used by the USSR for bio warfare, and apparently it's still rumored to be used for the same purpose then why is the building so old and chipped and decaying. And why would they place these guards around. None of it seems right… There must be something more, deeper in the building. There must be some pristine white washed wall room with chemicals or god knows what is being used.

**Fitz POV**

"Um so this building used be used for bio warfare, ha-ha ha um this is um quite a nice new experience, yep cause I love living, pulsating things that move , full of chemical mixtures to carry out living functions You know maybe this was all biological yep no engineer like component, you can take over this one Simmons."

"Oh Come On Fitz please don't tell me your scared cause of some old cold war bioweapon research facility? Besides were only going in to determine where the radioactivity is coming from so you can work on that, which is the most probable source of the problem."

"So I guess it's a deal I'll stick to engineering and you stick to biochemistry. But seriously though does this place sketch you out, I mean it looks like something off a horror movie where some crazy communist Russian scientist starts doing experiments till you slowly die?"

"Fitz, that's the last thing I want to think about, it's bad enough already without you saying that. Why must you jump to the worst conclusions?"

"Sorry"

Maybe this mission won't be so bad were in and out and we get to sleep. Hopefully this is just a place full of stupid thugs that we (well may and ward) can easily take care of. Because I'm pretty damn sure I can't protect Jemma from getting hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**COLSONS POV.**

**"**Isn't there something you can do for us?"

"I'm sorry but we believe you were the one who created this 'dream team'. Plus any other available units are currently securing other locations with links to your ongoing case"

Coulson let out a sigh of frustration" You must surely understand that this is a risky operation. I know my team will complete this mission. But I have a feeling there's going be bill to pay."

"The soonest we could get a team to you is sometime at the start of next week, you really must have cut yourself off from the world to know how severe this situation is"

"It

Be that bad. I'm in a plane all 24/7 and I everything looks normal to me."

"Well, some fascist 'rebel' groups, and I say this with quotation marks because they appear to be the farthest thing from a rebel, anyways they have come up with an innovative way to get into the political scene. This involves the use of their intellectual knowledge and charisma."

"So are we talking university graduates here?"

"Yes, and graduates in training are being brought on to their campaign as well. This is why the world appears normal, because they're like bats you don't know their around till their tangled up in your hair"

"So why is shield getting involved in this shouldn't the FBI or UN be involved in this?"

"See we believe they are harnessing some strange technology that we can't identify so we don't know if it's alien or just original ingenuity. What I can tell you is their using the biotech sector to their advantage. So far our Intel has shown they are using microbes to transfer between energy and matter and vice versa."

"Ill alert my team of what little Intel is known. "With that he immediately turned the face came off to emphasise his displeasure.

God (I'm damn sure that there is a god) please get my team back safe. No not my team my family. My very odd, dysfunctional (socially) yet functional (professionally) family.

It was only the other day we were all lazing around playing monopoly. Laughing at one another's stories poking fun at each other, in such a relaxed even cheerful setting. Fitzsimmons was calculating the best way make the most profit out of their current locations with their algorithms. Skye was actually doing well at getting what she needed. Grant, well he was the loser and may kept her poker face and strategized. I don't recall much of what I remembered. I just remember a blurred vision of talking and laughter .Although what stands out the most is Skye saying" if this is what a family is like, then I can't believe I missed out on this all these years, it makes me feel warm."

Hopefully in gods' eyes we deserve to be left together.

**_OK so it be nice to get a review cause I have no idea how I'm doing. I feel like its sort of unstructured but I'm not the best at 1_****_st_****_ person narrative although I feel like 1t person is important for some of it. So please review and say if it needs improvement, if its crap or good or doesn't matter. I'm uploading this on my study night break I have my finals coming up so I most likely wont post anything till after the 14_****_th_****_ of December (my last exam is physics :))_**


	5. Chapter 5

**MAY POV**

May creped along the hall. When the guards had turned to face the opposite way she snuck to the next corridor. She immediately ducked behind a set of crates.

"Wǒmen yīng jǐngtì tóu duì shèntòu?"

"Méiyǒu ràng tāmen xiāngxìn tāmen de ānquán. Dāng nà yīkè shì duì de, wǒmen huì jiào tāmen guānyú shì tōutōumōmō"

Why in the hell are they speaking mandarin? Damn maybe this is worse than I thought, they have connections across the globe. But if they're the ones who are goanna alert their boss when we get far enough I may as well take them out now.

Slowly may took out her 2 silenced pistols rounded the corner then, B-BANG….

**SKYE POV**

"Ward I told you I can't get into their comms unless it's hooked to one mainframe, which it isn't. They have no more than 3 ear pieces linked at a time so even if I did hack into it id only be getting one or two messages that even then might not be useful to us."

"Fine where's Fitzsimmons to? They should be in the building by now I've tried talking to them but I have not got a message back from them."

"Well I think they still have comms n them because they're still moving but moving slower than last time I checked up on them"

**SIMMONS POV**

I kept my eyes on our objective the whole time while walking. Something seems off I don't know why but it does. It's only my gut instinct speaking, logic is always the way to go .Let's see the building appears to be from the cold war era, no one's bothers to shovel snow or post any guards so this must be a secret location but for what? If only I could read what was above the entr-

"Oomph"

My damn head, shoulders- pretty much my whole back hurts. I open my eyes to find out why it hard to breathe Fitz is lying on top of me.

We stare at each other for a moment before realizing how awkward this is and roll away from each other. It shouldn't be awkward.

"I'm sorry Simmons I just tripped and fell and…" he started mumbling off

"No its ok Fitz you've always been the klutz out of the two of us" Simmons jabbed him in the ribs lightly giving him a smile

"Well I never knew you thought of me that way I always believed that you thought I was a super awesome rocket scientist that hurts me Jemma"

"Ha-ha don't worry it'll hurt less now that your ego is popped, it's a lot like a blister"

"Come on wards probably worried that the enemy got us or something"

I'm glad we can joke because if we didn't I swear we wouldn't ever be able to talk to each other ever again in these situations. While were walking in silence my mind keeps playing the scene over and over, the butterflies, the heart rate increasing, No shut up illogical Simmons you can't think this way. Best friends can have this sort of thing happen without blushing and mumbling like idiots. Which we obviously aren't able to do .No were only friends there can't be anything more. Can there?

**Thanks for reading I would appreciate a review to tell me how im doing and what needs improvement :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARD POV**

OK ward keep a level head don't rush to conclusions. Mays probably just getting extra Intel gathered, and Fitzsimons are probably unfit and can't walk at a fast pace. Yeah that works.

BBANG!

"Holy shit"

Damn when there's gunfire something must be wrong.

"What the hell was that ward? "Squeaked the voice in my ear

"I don't know I just heard gunshots so I'm guessing mays attempt to get Intel didn't go as planned."

"Well don't stand there go help her"

Right go help. I ran down the hall fast as I could when I turned the corner I saw it.

**FITZ POV**

"Simmons can ye slow down a bit?"

"Fitz. We need to hurry up and get in there and slowing down doesn't count as hurrying"

"Yeah well I am hurrying but not everyone has a bullet up their arse like you do."

"Shut up Fitz and catch up or I will drag you in there if I have to"

"No you slow down, plus you aren't strong enough to do that"

Simmons turned and arched a brow at I know that face it's the determined .

"No simmons don't!"

It was to late she was gripping my wrist tightly getting me to walk at he same pace as does she have to have such strong it wasn't for those hands and my reduced pain tolerance I could rip away and keep walking at my own damn pace.

"Come on fitz were almost there" With a smug smirk covering her face.

**MAYS POV**

Damn. How the hell did they do this. One minute I shot at them(screw bullet proof vests!) and the ext im subdues and tied to thi idiots up front must've been there to misguide why in the hell would thye want that?Oh great Wards coming and he dosent know shit all about whats going if only I could alert him.

"May . What the hell happened?Here let me cut te ropes."

Ugh what a idiot cant he see im just bait. I try pushing him out of the I have a bloody wrist but atleast I have free knife should get the job done well.I stab and try aiming for the arm or throat but its hard to stretch that far with your feet my look I get a nip at the throat and fall.I push myself up as quick as I can but its futile since wards now covered by a stack of reinforcements that snuck this shit.

**Thanks for again any reviews would be helpful and very much appreciated. And currently FITZSIMMONS is nominated for tv choice award for most CHARMING GEEK. And if you agree you will follow this link:**

** features/best-of-2013/vote/poll/SpecialFeatures:list:most-charming-geek-2013**

PS **_you can vot e more than once ;)_**


End file.
